


Attraction & Desire:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Stakeout, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realizes his attraction to Steve during their stakeout, But does he feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606141
Kudos: 7





	Attraction & Desire:

*Summary: Danny realizes his attraction to Steve during their stakeout, But does he feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was another long day, & Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were on their stakeout, & they were getting frustrated that nothing was happening at the moment. It was getting down to the wire, & they need to catch the jewel thieves, otherwise, they will get away, & Five-O would never get a chance like this ever again. So, It was important, that they bring their "A" game into the field.

As usual, Nothing was happening at the moment, & thing were quiet, which is good, & nice for a change. Danny was basically keeping to himself, cause it was better that way, & he didn't want to get into another argument with his partner, & best friend. He was doing the therapy workbook, while Steve was busy making them dinner, & being quiet too, He feels guilty too about the arguments too, The Former Seal knew part of it was his fault, & he will take responsibility for his part in it.

As soon as dinner was done, The Five-O Commander said softly, "Dinner is done", The Blond could feel the guilt, & hurt coming off of him. Danny hates that he made him feel like that, or that he was part of the problem. So, He made the first move, & said with a sigh, "I am sorry about before, Steve, I shouldn't said what I said", Steve was surprised by the apology, & he said, "I am sorry too, Danno, For my part in the argument too", The Loudmouth Detective was relieved, cause now that they can put it behind them.

"Let's eat, Partner", Danny told him, They sat down at the table, & ate the wonderful meal. The Men ate in silence, & it was good, cause it gave them time to think. The Shorter Man realized that he was feeling attraction, & desire towards his partner. He realized that he was feeling like this for awhile, & found that he liked feeling this way, so he decided to make his move. He doesn't anything to be awkward between them from that point on.

"Steve", The Blond told the hunky brunette, as they got back into their positions on the couch, in case something happens. Steve was giving him his full attention, "I am in love with you, Every time that I feel attraction towards you", He confessed shyly, It made the former seal smile, when he heard this love confession. Steve decided to make a confession of his own, so he said this to him, as a response, He wants Danny to know that he feels the same way.

"I feel the same way, Danno, You are the best thing that ever happen to me, I am very glad that we met, I am glad that we are admitting to each other how much we mean to one another, I want a future with you, & I would do anything to get it, & to make you happy", Danny smiled at that, indicated that he was touched by it. "We will work together on how to get the future that we want", Steve nodded in agreement, & they shared an incredible kiss, " I love you, Danno", Danny kissed him again, & said, "I love you too", & they refocused on their work.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
